Afeição
by Tory Ster
Summary: A afeição de Percy por Nico era tão grande que chegava a apagar todo o resto. Slash, Pernico.


**Título:** Afeição

**Baseado em:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos

**Censura:** K+

**Ship:** Pernico (Percy Jackson x Nico di Ângelo)

**Avisos:** Slash

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertencem a Rick Riordan, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria bem legal.

**N/A:** Hey, people! Mais uma Pernico minha por aqui, já que eu, como boa shipper, tenho a obrigação de encher esse site de fanfics sobre meu OTP. Assim como a one anterior, essa se passa depois de O Último Olimpiano e antes de O Herói Perdido. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Percy começava a ficar preocupado com o sumiço de Nico. Aquela era a primeira missão para a qual saía depois de salvar o mundo, sendo que, desta vez, não era o protagonista da missão: este era Nico, que decidira que as chances de vitória seriam muito maiores se fossem dois filhos de deuses grandes com os poderes bem controlados a saírem em missão. Tudo bem que aquilo atraía muito mais monstros do que o normal, mas eles eram os maiores semideuses do século. Conseguiam lidar com isso.

A missão os designava para encontrar a deusa Harmonia, que fora sequestrada, muito provavelmente, por Éris, sua rival. Tudo estava indo muito bem até que Percy cometera o estúpido erro de perguntar por que Nico não chamara Annabeth para a missão. O rapaz ficara vermelho como um tomate e perguntara, de forma ácida:

- Por que eu chamaria?

- Ué, ela é minha namorada – Percy comentou – Seria natural você chamar nós dois.

Nico revirou os olhos, ficando ainda mais vermelho.

- Por acaso vocês nasceram grudados? Não consegue concluir uma missão estúpida sem sua namoradinha CDF?

- Não fale assim dela! – Percy exclamou, e Nico saiu correndo da barraca que os dois dividiam no meio da floresta.

Fazia um dia que isso acontecera, e Nico ainda não estava de volta. Mesmo sabendo que Nico di Ângelo era o Rei Fantasma e que sabia se defender muito bem, Percy sentiu seu coração doer com a perspectiva de que algo tivesse acontecido a ele. Seus sentimentos em relação a Nico sempre foram confusos e conflitantes, sentindo desde raiva intensa até enorme afeição, e acima de tudo um instinto de proteção incrivelmente forte. Como se Nico ainda fosse aquele menininho de 10 anos jogando Mitomagia.

Decidiu sair à procura do rapaz, mesmo sabendo que, se Nico tivesse viajado pelas sombras, de nada adiantaria. Mas, mesmo assim, foi. Espada em mãos, entrou na floresta densa, procurando por pegadas ou sinais que denunciassem presença humana. Mas não encontrou nada, não que isso desencorajasse sua busca. Se embrenhou cada vez mais na floresta, apenas o sol a guiá-lo.

Aquele mesmo sol já estava se pondo quando Percy parou, cansado, no meio da floresta. Ele nem sabia mais onde estava direito, e respirava ofegante. Estava pensando seriamente em sentar um pouco quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Percy.

Se virou abruptamente para a voz, abrindo Contracorrente e se preparando para uma luta. Porém, era apenas Nico. Percy suspirou aliviado, voltando a guardar a espada.

- Até que enfim eu te achei! – exclamou, e se preparou para dar uma bronca – O que você pensa que está fazendo, fugindo desse jeito? Quase me matou de preocupação! Por que fez isso?

Nico revirou os olhos.

- Por que não queria olhar para a sua cara.

Percy parou um momento para observar o rapaz à sua frente. Nico estava alto, quase da altura do próprio Percy, a pele muito pálida contrastando com os cabelos e olhos negros do rapaz. Suas olheiras e palidez poderiam dar uma impressão de fragilidade e doença. Nico desde sempre fora assim, pelo menos desde que sua irmã morrera. Mas algo estava diferente. O rosto estava mais quadrado, os traços mais adultos, o olhar mais astuto. Percy percebeu com surpresa que Nico crescera. Porém, a frase que o rapaz dissera contrastava com essa aparência adulta, tendo uma carga infantil bem forte. Foi a vez de Percy revirar os olhos.

- Ah, fala sério, Nico. Tudo isso só por que defendi Annabeth? Isso não faz sentido nenhum – ele disse, em tom de bronca. A expressão de Nico ficou sombria, o que não combinou muito com o rubor leve que suas bochechas ganharam.

- Você não entende – disse, simplesmente, a voz rouca de garoto contrastando com o tom de voz sombrio e adulto, que denunciavam que aquele menino era muito mais velho do que sua aparência juvenil aparentava.

- Então me explique! – Percy pediu, nervoso – Sempre que eu defendo Annabeth você fica nervoso, briga comigo. Você… Nico, você é a fim da Annabeth?

Ao ouvir isso, Nico riu alto, uma risada sarcástica e até mesmo cruel.

- Agora eu entendo o que dizem de filhos de Poseidon. Você é mesmo muito lento.

Foi a vez de Percy ficar vermelho. Mesmo quando Annabeth fazia brincadeiras sobre a pouca velocidade de raciocínio de Percy, o rapaz ficava chateado, mas ouvir Nico dizer aquilo com um tom de voz tão cruel magoou.

- Sabe, Nico, eu não entendo por que você me trata assim – ele confessou, frustrado – Eu sempre fiz de tudo para ser seu amigo, para cuidar de você. Não é possível que ainda me culpe pela morte da sua irmã, não depois de tudo o que passamos. E você me deixa confuso, porque às vezes consegue me dar uma trégua suficiente a ponto de ser gentil comigo, mas depois me trata desse jeito, como se eu fosse um incômodo. Eu não pedi para vir nessa missão idiota, ok? Você me chamou, e eu aceitei, o que eu vejo que foi um erro. Mas estou aqui, e agradeceria se você não fosse tão idiota, porque…

Mas Nico interrompeu o monólogo de Percy juntando seus lábios aos dele. As mãos de Nico estavam na gola da camisa de Percy, o puxando para perto com violência, e os lábios frios e secos do rapaz estavam pressionados nos de Percy com certa brutalidade. A princípio, o filho de Poseidon ficara assustado, mas aos poucos suas mãos foram para a cintura de Nico e a envolveram, e foi ele mesmo que pediu passagem para Nico, que cedeu rapidamente. Logo suas línguas se tocaram, enviando arrepios pelo corpo dos dois semideuses, que aos poucos se descobriam. As mãos de Nico soltaram a gola de Percy devagar para envolver sua nuca. As mãos de Nico eram frias, Percy percebeu, mas macias. Percy o trouxe para ainda mais perto, aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais.

E então entendeu. Entendeu porque sempre se sentira tão em conflito em relação a Nico. Entendeu porque sentia tanto carinho pelo rapaz quando este se mostrava vulnerável, e porque sentia tanta raiva quando ele se fechava e se afastava. Porque Percy o queria sempre por perto. E por mais que gostasse muito de Annabeth, não se comparava ao sentimento magistral que dedicava àquele garoto.

Quando os dois se separaram para tomar ar, Percy escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Nico, aspirando o aroma de gengibre que a pele dele exalava. Não o soltou por nenhum segundo, e ficaram ali, em silêncio, abraçados.

- Entendeu porque eu fico tão nervoso quando você fala da Annabeth, Percy? – Nico perguntou, com um pouco de raiva na voz. Percy riu baixo, causando arrepios no mais novo.

- Você cheira bem – ele comentou casualmente – E beija melhor ainda.

O filho de Poseidon voltou a olhar para Nico a tempo de vê-lo corar, e sorriu. O filho de Hades desviou o olhar, ainda vermelho, mas parecendo aborrecido e magoado.

- Não gosto disso – confessou – Porque, quando voltarmos para o Acampamento, você vai me pedir para esquecer que isso aconteceu, e vai voltar para a sua namorada e para seus amigos, e eu vou ficar no meu Chalé, sozinho e infeliz, como sempre. Enquanto você volta para a sua vida de herói e passa a me ver como um incidente causado pelo excesso de carência ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Percy ficou um tempo em silêncio, apenas admirando o rosto do mais novo, que parecia estar lotado de conflitos.

- Seria impossível fazer isso, porque agora que eu experimentei, não vou querer parar de te beijar nunca mais.

Nico voltou a ficar vermelho, e revirou os olhos.

- Não nasci para ser amante de ninguém.

- Não quero que seja meu amante – Percy retrucou – Quero que seja meu namorado. Quando voltarmos para o Acampamento, eu vou terminar com Annabeth, então podemos esperar a poeira baixar um pouco, e depois eu vou te pedir em namoro na frente de todo o Acampamento.

Por um segundo, Percy pensou ter visto esperança nos olhos negros de Nico… para em seguida ser empurrado bruscamente.

- Você não está pensando direito – declarou – E se estiver, está só me iludindo. Não gosto de nenhuma das alternativas. Só vamos voltar para a porcaria da barraca, ok? Vá numa distância respeitável de mim e, nesse meio tempo, pense no que acabou de dizer.

E Percy passou a segui-lo, pensando que nunca estivera tão certo de uma coisa quanto o estava do desejo de tornar pública a sua imensa afeição por aquele rapaz. Mesmo que ele não acreditasse nisso.

Mas estava tudo bem, Percy concluiu. Ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo para convencê-lo.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, pessoal, o que acharam? Deixem reviews, ok? Beijos!


End file.
